


Truth

by SamuelJames



Category: White Collar
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really does love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Truth  
> Pairing: Neal/Sara  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: He really does love her.  
> Notes: Written for the three sentence ficathon which is hosted by caramelsilver. The prompt was White Collar, Neal/Sara, truth.  
> Disclaimer: White Collar is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

He meant every word of his proposal and sometimes he thinks that Sara knows that too but still she left him, going where he couldn't follow, tethered as he is to New York by his anklet.

Four months after she leaves she sends him an e-mail that just says I might have said yes under different circumstances and that makes him really happy and then guilty because he's not sure if they were supposed to be waiting for one another.

Neal wants to ask what she means and if she's coming back but with everything Hagen has him doing he's moving further and further away from the partially reformed man Sara loved and since he doesn't want to lie to her again he doesn't reply to her e-mail.


End file.
